Experiencing The Power
by Casey Toh
Summary: Ace and Cosmo experience what Jas's power is. The second story in the Jas Lee series. Please read and review. Thanks!


Disclaimer: The Magician and all related characters belong to Gaumont Multimedia. Jas Lee is my property. No copyright infringement is intended through the use of The Magician and related characters.

**EXPERIENCING THE POWER **

By Casey Toh

"Cosmo, could you give the parachute one last check?" Ace Cooper a.k.a. The Magician was in the Magic Copter with his young charges Cosmo and Jas Lee. The young woman was the newest addition to his team and family. "I want this act to be prefect."

"Ace, I've checked it at least five times already!" the redheaded teen groused but did as his friend requested. 

Jas laughed. "Ace, you're paranoid." She stood at the exit, ready to leave. "Be careful, guys. I've know of 'chutes to get stuck even after numerous checking." She gave an encouraging wave. "I'll be down here cheerin' for ya!" She left.

Cosmo closed the hatch and signaled for the pilot to take off. The helicopter rose gracefully into the air as audiences on ground waited with excitement for the show to start.

***

Jas joined the crowd that had gathered at the canal, watching the helicopter carrying the two of her best friends rise and gain altitude. She believed in her friends' abilities and confidence in their act, but could not prevent apprehension from setting in. There were too many things that could go wrong at the last minute.

The chopper shrank to a small dot and hovered at a point. Jas knew that that was when Cosmo was supposed to jump out without a parachute and Ace had to follow twenty seconds later to get hold of Cosmo and get the parachute open in time to ensure they landed safely. 

_Be safe, my friends_. Jas made a silent prayer.

***

Cold wind whipped sharply at their faces, lashing their hair about like hundreds of tiny whips. Cosmo adjusted the goggles over his eyes and gave Ace a thumbs-up. The older man returned the gesture as he slipped a pair of similar goggles on.

Cosmo took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and jumped, eagle spreading to slow his descend as much as possible. He counted off the seconds, words lost in the howl of the wind. A shadow soon imposed itself on him and he glanced up to see the figure of Ace above him.

At a signal from the older man, Cosmo brought his arms and feet together, going into a dive. Ace did the same, striving to catch up with his friend.

***

Jas watched with nervousness as the two men neared the waters. For no reason at all, she felt a sense of danger creeping in. _Too low_, she realized. _Ace and Cosmo have fallen too low to use the parachute!_

She was almost panicking with the realization that her friends had no way to stop or even slow their descend. _Oh damn!_ She thought. _How do I help them?_

Then, she remembered her power. _Gotta give it a try._ She quickly relaxed her mind and let her subconscious take over. Her breathing and pulse quickened and she could see the horror in Ace and Cosmo's faces even at that distance. The audience saw her raise the arms towards the sky.

***

"The parachute's stuck!" Ace yelled to be heard over the wind. "Reach for me, Cosmo!'

The teen seemed to understand his friend's instructions even over the wind, reaching up and clasping hands. "At my order, dive!'

***

The eagle on her arm rippled, then pulled out of Jas's skin, taking off in flight and growing in size as it headed towards its targets, body becoming a bluish semi-transparent color. It passed the falling men, did a narrow turn, folded its wings and swooped down, claws extended.

As soon as it reached them, giant claws closed gently on the shoulders of Ace as it snapped its wings open to catch an updraft, soaring gracefully in the sky.

***

Ace was desperately trying to find a way to arrest their free fall when he felt gentle but firm tension on his shoulders, and was then jerked upwards slightly. He kept a tight grip on Cosmo's hands as he glanced upwards to identify the thing that had saved them.

The thing had wings that spanned at least sixteen feet across. The strong, powerful neck curved elegantly upwards to end in a majestic head. Sharp eyes that hid untold eons of wisdom scanned them briefly.

_Jas_, Ace thought. Seeing Cosmo grinning at him, he concluded that the teen had also reached the same conclusion.

He let himself relax slightly in the firm grip of the mystical eagle as they were brought to safety.

***

Jas was running to her friends even before they landed. The eagle released them, glided upwards, banked steeply, and dived for Jas. She, for her part, spread her arms wide, welcoming it back. The image of the huge bird towered protectively over her, then seemed to shrink into her.

Jas felt her sight and breathing return to normal as her birthmark reappeared on her arm. Ace and Cosmo wore wide grins as they joined her. "That was awesome!" Cosmo breathed.

"Absolutely impressive, Jas," Ace agreed. "We owe you one."

Then, an irritatingly familiar voice rang out over the noise. "Jas! How did you do that? What was that eagle?"

Knowing that there were too many witnesses to give an excuse, Jas came up with a story. With mock politeness, she turned to Duke Paparazzo. "Duke!" she exclaimed brightly. "Let me explain. I fixed together this form of an eagle made from some sort of plastic. It was controlled by a remote. Apparently, it passed its test flight."

"What about seeing the eagle enter you?" Paparazzo thrust the mike into Jas's face. 

The teen heard several members of the crowd murmur in agreement at the reporter's question, and searched her brain desperately for an answer. "That? That was a hologram I put in. Was it nice?" She grinned, acting much like a scientist who had just invented something and wanted opinions on it.

_Good going, Jas_, Ace thought as he heard some gave positive comments on the 'machine.' Satisfied that it was the truth, Paparazzo turned his attention to the Magician. "Ace, what do you have to say about this?"

"No comments, Duke." Ace guided his young friend away from the persistent reporter and into the Magic Racer; Cosmo following. "Good day."

***

Back at the Magic Express, the team had a small 'celebration' over Jas's save. They heaped praises upon her generously. She smiled. Ever since she had started staying with Ace and Cosmo, her life had been full. They were the best family anyone could have.

"How did you do that, sis?" Cosmo prodded. It was a title he had bestowed upon Jas freely but sincerely, and which Jas accepted instantly. "You gotta tell me that."

"Uh…" Jas drawled, "how about I don't know?" Seeing Cosmo's look of disbelief, she surrendered. "All right! I was just thinking I had to do something. I relaxed completely and sort of went into a trance-like state. Then the eagle came out and saved you. You guys know the rest."

"Not bad for a start," Ace mused. "At least you could control it. I'll have to explore this with you some time soon, Jas."

"Maybe tonight?" Cosmo suggested, excited. He was dying to know the abilities of Jas's power.

"Well, maybe," She agreed. "But only after some food." She grinned.

No one could argue with that.

THE END


End file.
